Sunrise
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: [TezuRyo][Written for LJ comm pillarchallenge] Challenge 9: Horizon


Sunrise

By Shattered Tenshi

As Ryoma sat on a large rock that was near the edge of the mountain, he wondered what exactly he was doing there. He was barely eighteen, ready to enter university…and was sitting all alone in the dark, waiting for the sun to rise in the middle of nowhere.

He was ready to strangle Fuji-senpai anytime soon for calling him at three in the morning and telling him all the once-Seigaku-regulars were having a gathering. By watching the sunrise. Like they did those many years ago. Only Fuji-senpai seemed to have forgotten that winter has barely passed, and it was freezing before the sun rose, especially up high in the mountains.

So Ryoma sat, on the rock, while shivering and waiting for the rest of the group to show up. He was surprised that other people hasn't arrived yet. Especially ones like Oishi-senpai who couldn't seem to wait for every single reunion and Kawamura-senpai who's too polite to actually be late. Unlike himself.

That's when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, the first thing Ryoma noticed was glasses. For a moment, he was very scared of the thought of being all alone with Inui-senpai…when he realized it was Tezuka that had arrived.

"Buchou."

Tezuka nodded his head in acknowledgement (though he probably wanted to remind Ryoma that he was no longer his captain) before stopping his steps beside the rock and stood there. They waited in silence for a few minutes until Tezuka finally spoke up. "It's rare seeing you arriving early for a reunion."

Ryoma snorted. "Fuji-senpai called me every five minutes to make sure I wasn't falling back to sleep and that I was out the door."

"Ah."

Another five minutes passed.

Ryoma's teeth were chattering, loudly, despite how much he was trying to subdue the noise. Just why didn't he pick a thicker jacket and brought a scarf along? What made him think that Fuji-senpai would actually suggest something humane and comfortable for once? (He doesn't want to remember the previous reunions that were suggested by Fuji. At all)

Trying to divert his own attention, he turned to look at Tezuka, only to find the older male looking at him. He wasn't quite sure what was on Tezuka's mind, since his facial expressions are often the same, despite how extremely different the thoughts in his head might be.

"Why are you going to university?"

Ryoma blinked. Where did that thought come from? He squinted his eyes. Tezuka had looked away for the moment, staring at the horizon that was beginning to glow, but Ryoma could still the question in his eyes. Was him going pro that important to Tezuka? If that was the case, why didn't Tezuka go pro himself?

Inui had asked a similar question a few reunions ago, and Tezuka had answered with a vague answer: "It was not time yet". Ryoma had wondered what Tezuka for waiting for, but didn't let it bother him for long. Suddenly, he had this funny thought. Tezuka wasn't waiting for…someone, was he?

Smirking, then shaking his head, Ryoma wondered where all these thoughts came from. Maybe the cold was really getting to him.

"Buchou." Tezuka turned his head. "I'm going to go pro when there's nothing left for me in Japan."

The question disappeared from Tezuka's eyes and was replaced with slight shock.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane." He then wrapped his own arms around his body. "Where are senpai-tachi? They're late. The sun is rising already." He stared as the bright orange globe rising above the horizon when he felt something fall down on to his shoulders.

He looked down and found a scarf that looked terribly familiar around his neck. Titling his head towards Tezuka, he noticed that Tezuka's scarf had disappeared. Tightening his grip on to the scarf, Ryoma smirked and made a decision.

He's going to move in with Tezuka.

Author's Note: This can fit into the universe of my fic, Life Without You and be kinda considered a prequel to the short series...even though I'm not finished writing it yet. '' Not beta-ed because I wrote this late at night and want to make the deadline for the challenge. I'm extremely good at procrastinating. I don't like it too much…mainly because it's late when I wrote this and I have no idea what I'm trying to say. Maa…I tried. --;; To those who read my story, "Life Without You", did anyone catch that one line that totally implies/points/leads to the angst in my story? I realized after I wrote it...and I was just like...o.O Newayz...criticize away because it's probably my worse drabble so far. ''

OMAKE:

"Fuji...Mou...where's Ochibi-chan and Tezuka? They're late! The sun rose already!"

"I hope they didn't get into an accident or anything..."

"Aaa...I hope not..."

"Maa...maybe they went to the wrong place?"

"If it was Echizen...it's possible..."

"Fsh..."

"Nya, Tezuka wouldn't get lost!" Pause. "Fuji...you didn't do anything did you?"

"Me? Why would I do anything?" Smile.

"Fuji! Don't lie!"

Another smile.

"...Ii data."


End file.
